Malhação (2006-2017)/Música
13ª temporada (2006) ''Malhação 2006 Instrumental right|230px # ''Retrospectiva - Victor Pozas # Skate rock - Victor Pozas # Sem pressão - Victor Pozas # Bad trip - Victor Pozas # Cauã e Manuela - Victor Pozas # Onda boa - Victor Pozas # Vovô tarado - Victor Pozas # Quando te encontrei - Victor Pozas # Amor proibido - Victor Pozas # Carteirada - Victor Pozas # Isso me lembra... - Victor Pozas # Old romance - Victor Pozas # Decepção - Victor Pozas # Triste amor - Victor Pozas # Recomeçar - Victor Pozas # Freestyle - Victor Pozas # 360º - Victor Pozas # Deprê - Victor Pozas # Pai e filho - Victor Pozas # Cúmplices - Victor Pozas ''Malhação 2006 right|230px # ''Lutar pelo que é meu - Charlie Brown Jr. (tema de apertura) # Ódio - Banda Luxúria (tema de Priscila) # Matriz - Ramirez (tema de Cauã) # O vento - Los Hermanos (tema de Eduardo) # Quero só Você - Afroreggae # Pescador de ilusões - O Rappa (tema de Gil) # Dia comum - Detonautas # O que tiver que ser - Marjorie Estiano # Quem sabe um dia - Charlotte Benesch # Eu não sou uma flor - Camila (tema de Manuela) # Beijos, blues e poesia - K-Sis (tema de Manuela y Cauã) # A idade do céu - Moska (tema de Cleiton y Roberta) # Vale de lágrimas - Lulu Santos # A 2 - Os Paralamas Do Sucesso (tema de locación) # O que eu não disse - Z.D.S. # Real gold - Black Alien # Cê sabe - Gustavo Nunes ''Malhação 2006 Internacional right|230px # ''Movin' on - Ian Van Dahl # Your Body - Tom Novy # S.O.S. - Rihanna # Come clean (remix) - Hilary Duff # Stupid girl - Pink # Youth - Matisyahu # No Tomorrow - Orson # The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage - Panic At The Disco # Lights and sounds - Yellowcard # Dirty little secret - The All-American Rejects # Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson # Untitled - Simple Plan # Waiting for you - Ben Harper # Tow truck co-pilot - The Rewinders # Sweet Mamma - Babootz # Not scared - Ásfora ''Malhação O Melhor Internacional right|200px # ''Come back to me - Vanessa Hudgens (inédito) # Crazy in love - Beyoncé / Jay-Z # Shut up - Black Eyed Peas # Got what you need - Eve / Drag-on # Mesmerize - Ja Rule / Ashanti # Girlfriend (remix) - B2K # Skater boy - Avril Lavigne # Since u been gone - Kelly Clarkson # Behind blue eyes - Limp Bizkit # She will be loved - Maroon 5 # All the things she said - T.A.T.U. # All the small things - Blink 182 (7ª temporada) # Satisfaction - Benny Benassi # Just a bit of chaos - SMS & REHB 14ª temporada (2007) ''Malhação 2007 right|230px # ''That's what I got - Marcelo D2 (tema de locación) # Já foi - Jota Quest (tema general) # Sempre igual - Moptop (tema de Vivian y Roleta) # Bang-bang, Desculpa de cafajeste - Dibob (tema de Roleta) # Indecisão - Seu Cuca (tema de Mateus) # Lama - Luxúria (tema de Marcela y André) # Mil acasos - Skank (tema general) # Ninguém merece - Lulu Santos (tema de Rafa) # Pequeno grande amor - Papas da Língua (tema de Francesca y Eduardo) # Tatuagem - Marjorie Estiano (tema de Marcela) # Deixa o verão - Mariana Aydar (tema de Cecília) # Mundo jovem - Negra Li (tema de Vivian) # As canções que eu fiz - Jammil & Uma Noites # Quando se quer alguém - Stereo Moog # Oitenta - Academia Circense # Vaidade - Rajar (tema de Cecília y Mateus) 15ª temporada (2007-2008) ''Malhação 2007-2008 Internacional'' 1 right|230px #''In the colors'' - Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals #''Take a chance'' - The Magic Numbers #''Hold on'' - KT Tunstall (tema de Débora) #''Nothing but a song'' - Tiago Iorc (tema de Angelina y Gustavo) #''Waiting on the world to change'' - John Mayer #''Class A'' - Pete Murray #''Ordinary day'' - Dolores O'Riordan #''Without you'' - Silicon Fly #''These arms'' - Donovan Frankenreiter #''Talk about you'' - Eman ''Malhação 2007-2008 Internacional'' 2 right|230px #''Who knew'' - Pink #''Beautiful place'' - Good Charlotte #''Light up the sky'' - Yellowcard #''Little sister'' - Mariano San Roman #''Closer'' - Travis #''Butterfly'' - Heath Brandon #''Graffiti'' - Inmigrantes #''It's not over'' - Daughtry #''Fans'' - Kings of Leon #''Losing'' - Zach Ashton #''Banks of the deep end'' - Gov't Mule ''Malhação 2008 right|230px #''Daqui p'ra frente - NX Zero (tema de apertura 2ª fase) #''Uma música'' - Fresno (tema de locación) #''Monstro invisível'' - O Rappa (tema Débora) #''Quero te ver bem'' - Udora (tema de Angelina y Bruno) #''Verdades do mundo'' - Detonautas (tema general) #''Tudo é passageiro'' - Primadonna (tema de Gustavo) #''Quase sem rumo'' - El Niño (tema de Angelina y Gustavo) #''Medo de amar'' - Claus & Vanessa (tema de Domingas y Fernandinho) #''Dançando com a lua'' - Capital Inicial #''Divina comédia'' - Scracho #''Tô fora'' - Kelly Key #''Cartas p'ra você'' - NX Zero (tema de Angelina) #''Impossível'' - Seu Cuca #''Um tempo de paixão'' - Tânia Mara #''Não vá embora'' - Jammil & Uma Noites #''Vaza!'' - Ruanitas (tema de Débora) #''Quando eu te conheci...'' - The Banda (tema de Gustavo y Angelina) + música *''Paraíso proibido'' - Strike (tema de apertura 15ª temporada - 1ª fase) *''Festa no apê'' (remix) - Latino *''Fugindo de mim'' - Wilson Sideral (tema de Angelina y Gustavo) *''Pronto p'ra atacar'' - Hóri 16ª temporada (2009) ''Malhação 2009 right|230px #''Bem ou mal - Túlio Dek / NX Zero (tema de apertura) #''Saúde''/''Só Love'' - Paula Toller (tema de Kátia) #''Tudo certo'' - Gabriel O Pensador (tema general) #''No veneno'' - Banda Strike (tema de Alex) #''Noites de um verão qualquer'' - Skank (tema del núcleo de loft) #''Chicletinho'' - Dolls (tema de Norma Jean) #''Desde quando você se foi'' - Fresno (tema de Marina y Caio) #''Podia ser'' - Agnela (tema de Marina) #''Pelo menos hoje'' - Udora (tema general) #''Passos escuros'' - Hevo 84 (tema de Veridiana y Luciano) #''Incendeia'' - Mariana Rios (tema de Yasmin) #''É só você querer'' - Nayah (tema de Luciano) #''Amar em vão'' - Negra Li (tema de Juliana) #''Dois mundos'' - Alto sustentavel (tema general) #''Disco rock'' - Papas da Língua (tema de locación: Shopping Gran Plaza) #''Sorrindo'' - Aliados (tema de Norma Jean y Alex) #''Eus'' - In Natura (tema de locación: Colegio Múltipla Escolha) #''Meu amor'' - Os Thomés (tema de Marina y Luciano) + música *''2 mundos'' - Quadribanda *''Acima do sol'' - Quadribanda *''Assim caminha a humanidade'' - Quadribanda *''Atê o fim'' - Quadribanda *''Fotos na estante'' - Quadribanda *''Garota'' - Quadribanda *''Imagens'' - Quadribanda *''Sem saber'' - Quadribanda *''Sereia'' - Quadribanda *''Vacilão'' - Quadribanda *''Amante profissional'' - Latino *''Beating hard'' - Lords of the South *''Beijar na boca'' - Claudia Leitte *''Eu nunca disse adeus'' - Capital Inicial *''Extraordinary'' - Mandy Moore *''Fotos na estante'' - *''Fly'' - Wanessa / Ja Rule *''Hey'' - Mitchel Musso *''I'm the One'' - Lords of the South *''It's Alright, It's Ok'' - Ashley Tisdale *''Inveja'' - Megh Stock *''Just bounce'' - Lords of the South *''Love is here'' - Sonohra *''Meu lugar'' - Enverso *''Mulher de fases'' - Capital Inicial *''No mesmo lugar'' - Liah *''Pólo'' - Fresno *''Prainha'' - Mariana Aydar *''Tchau, I have to go now'' - Jammil & Uma Noites *''Versos simples'' - Chimarruts *''What are you gonna do'' - Raven-Symoné / Sean Garrett *''When I grow up'' - The Pussycat Dolls 17ª temporada (2009-2010) ''Malhação ID right|230px #''Um certo alguém - NX Zero #''Rádio pirata'' - Hevo84 #''Lanterna dos afogados'' - Fresno #''Apenas mais uma de amor'' - Myllena #''Meu erro'' - Chimarruts #''Perdidos na selva'' - Seu Cuca #''Só você'' - Hori #''Mais uma de amor (Geme geme)'' - Dibob #''Tudo pode mudar'' - Jullie #''Tic tic nervoso'' - Bonde Da Stronda #''Ciúme'' - Catch Side #''Fui eu'' - Ruanitas #''Me chama'' - Babi #''Sonífera ilha'' - Marauê #''Jorge maravilha'' - PlayMobille #''A fórmula do amor'' - Jammil #''Serão extra'' - Agnela #''Quem eu sou'' - Hori (tema de apertura) + música *''I can't live without your love'' - Dan Torres *''I can't live without your love'' - Hori *''Linda, tão linda'' - Hori (tema de Bernardo y Cristiana) *''Livres independente futebol clube'' - The Licias *''Mais uma de amor (Geme geme)'' - The Licias *''Menina veneno'' - Restart *''Minha paz'' - Glória *''Muito p'ra você'' - The Licias *''Só você'' - Fiuk / Luan Santana *''Toda vez que ela passa'' - Cinzentos *''Vinte e poucos anos'' - Fiuk (tema de Bernardo) *''Vou de taxi'' - Angélica 18ª temporada (2010-2011) ''Malhação 2011 Internacional right|230px #''Teenage dream - Katy Perry #''Tik tok'' - Ke$ha #''All in hand'' - Lowrider #''Keep me in mind'' - Little Joy #''Concrete jungle'' - Diafrix #''Everybody wants to rule the world'' - Léo Mancini #''Better days'' - John Nathaniel #''Eyes for eyes'' - Tipo Uísque #''Definitely sure'' - Double You #''Corner of my street'' - Alain Clark #''Walkin’ the blues'' - Diesel #''Girls can rock'' - Lu Alone #''Fine'' - Tiago Iorc + música *''Lourinha Bombril (Parate y mira)'' - Bangalafumenga (tema de apertura 18ª temporada) *''Chovendo estrelas'' - Chrystian & Ralf *''Do lado de cá'' - Chimarruts *''Eu quero você só pra mim'' - Marcos & Fernando (tema de Pedro y Raquel) *''Fugidinha'' - Michel Teló *''Meteoro'' - Luan Santana *''Mundo gira'' - Luis Fernando & Zé Miguel *''Não aprendi dizer adeus'' - Dibob *''Não vou mais chorar'' – João Neto & Frederico *''O tom do amor'' – Paulinho Moska *''Paga pau'' - Fernando & Sorocaba *''Passos pela rua'' - Marcelo Mira *''Problema social'' - Seu Jorge *''Que se dane o mundo e que se dane tudo'' - Adair Cardoso *''Seu olhar'' - Greice Ive *''Tá se achando'' - Guilherme & Santiago *''Trevo de quatro folhas'' - Fernanda Takai *''Versinhos'' - Mallu Magalhães (tema de Babi) *''Zagueiro / Ponta de lança africano 'Umbabarauma''' - Jorge Ben Jor (tema de Maicon) 19ª temporada (2011-2012) *''Todos'' - Macaco / Marcelo D2 (tema de apertura 19ª temporada) *''A peleja do Diabo com a Flor'' - Neto Lobo e a Cacimba *''Ain't No Upside - Carey Ott'' (tema de Alexia y Gabriel) *''Angels'' - Taylor Renee (tema de Cristal) *''Baby, Where Are You'' - Lu Alone (tema de Débora) *''Be There As It May'' - Scarcéus (tema de Aléxia y Gabriel) *''Bom malandro'' - Simoninha *''Buquê de Flores'' - Thiaguinho *''Cenário de Novela'' - Adriano Ribeiro *''Certas Coisas'' - Lulu Santos (tema de Laura) *''Comeback Kid 'That's My Dog''' - Brett Dennen *''De Repente'' - Skank (tema de locación) *''Don't Wanna Go Home'' - Val Emmich *''Down Em Mim'' - Barão Vermelho (tema de Alexia y Moisés) *''Feriado / O Amor É Um Rock / Entre Tapas e Beijos'' - Ana Carolina *''Fish Out Of Water'' - Laura Rizzotto (tema de Maria) *''For Always'' - Lanai Moliterno (tema de Natália) *''Frozen In Slow Motion'' - Brett Dennen *''Fullgás'' - Marina Lima *''Give me love'' - Banda Nego Joe *''Give it to me'' - Alexxa *''Incondicional'' - Guga Sabatie (tema de Babi e Guido) *''Izabella'' - Stevens (tema de Isabela) *''Nenhum Motivo Explica a Guerra'' - Afroreggae (tema de locación) *''Ô ô'' - Marcelo Camelo (tema de Cristal y Gabriel) *''Pirei no seu amor'' - Tuca Fernandes (tema de Cristal y Gabriel) *''Revanche'' - Pedrinho do Cavaco *''Só eu sei'' - Jack B (tema de Betão) *''Story of a Man'' - Tiago Iorc (tema de Babi y Betão) *''Todas as Virtudes'' - Taty Cirelli (tema de Alexia) *''Varrendo A Lua'' - Roberta Campos (tema de Cristal) *''You Are The One'' - Lanai Moliterno (tema de Nelson y Natália) 20ª temporada (2012-2013) *''Tempos modernos'' - Jota Quest (tema de apertura 20ª temporada) *''A visita'' - Silva (tema de Rômulo y Paulina) *''After All'' - Filipe Guerra / Jullie *''Amar não é pecado'' – Luan Santana *''Amor de Chocolate'' – Naldo *''Céu Completo'' – Strike *''De nada vem que vem'' – MC Koringa *''Debochada'' - MC Romário (tema de Fatinha) *''Disco Voador'' - Arthur Danni *''Don't Wanna Do'' - Michael Nappi (tema de Dinho) *''Essa Noite'' – Detonautas / Leo Jaime / Leoni *''Falo Nada'' - ConeCrewDiretoria / Marcelo D2 *''Fluxo Perfeito'' – Strike *''Fórmula do Amor'' – Nx Zero / Leo Jaime *''Get Loud!'' - Wanessa (tema de Rafa) *''Go!'' - College 11 *''Hey hey hey'' – Os Azuis *''Ironic'' - Alanis Morissette (tema de Bruno y Fatinha 20ª t.) *''Lanterna dos Afogados'' - Maria Gadú *''Ligação'' – Nx Zero *''Lonely Boy'' - The Black Keys (tema de Gil) *''Louca, Louquinha'' - MC K9 *''Macarena'' - Los Del Río *''Mãe'' - Rancore *''Mantra'' - Nando Reis (tema de Tizinha) *''Mensagem de Amor'' – Leo Jaime / Thalma de Freitas *''Metamorfose Ambulante'' – Leo Jaime *''Mil Motivos'' – XIS4 *''No Cimento'' - Érika Machado (tema de Ju) *''Once Again'' – Diorama *''Onde Estiver'' – Nx Zero *''P'ra Alegrar o Meu Dia'' - Tiê *''P'ra Sonhar'' - Marcelo Jeneci (tema de Orelha y Morgana) *''Paradise'' - Coldplay (tema de Orelha y Morgana) *''Piriguete'' - Mc Senhores Cafetões *''Por que não eu'' – Leoni / Detonautas / Leo Jaime *''Que Vença o Melhor'' – Start *''Se Joga'' – Naldo *''Som Sincero'' - Scracho (tema de Dinho) *''Tchau'' – Léo Jaime *''Tempo Perdido'' – Leo Jaime / Detonautas / Leoni *''The Lazy Song'' - Bruno Mars (tema de Ju) *''Till the morning light'' - College 11 *''Um amor, um lugar'' - Fernanda Abreu / Herbert Vianna *''Velha e louca'' - Mallu Magalhães (tema de Fatinha, 20ª t.) *''We'll Be Coming Back'' - Calvin Harris / Example (tema de Vitor y Lia) *''What I Got'' - Sublime (tema de Lia) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' - One Direction *''Why You Wanna'' - Jana Kramer (tema de Dinho y Lia) *''Wish It Were You'' - Taylor Renee (tema de Gil y Ju) *''You’re The Face of Love'' - Michael Kisur *''Te levar'' - Charlie Brown Jr. (tema de cierre, homenaje al vocalista Chorão) ;Música interpretada por personajes *''Amo assim'' - Alice Wegmann *''Amor, carinho e tesão'' - Mc Pilha *''Exagerado'' - Alice Wegmann *''Sozinha em minha companhia'' - Alice Wegmann 21ª temporada (2013-2014) ''Malhação 2013 right|230px #''Família - Sebastião Reis / Theodoro Reis / Nando Reis & Os Infernais (tema de apertura) #''De Todos os Loucos do Mundo'' - Clarice Falcão #''Chora Brother'' - Mahalo (tema de Sidney y Júnior) #''Ilhabela'' - Holger (tema de Ben) #''Erva Venenosa (Poison Ivy)'' - Rita Lee (tema de Maura y Sofia) #''Será'' - Legião Urbana (tema de Giovana) #''Sururu Formado'' - Sururu Na Roda #''Meu Amor Me Fez Feliz'' - Tchê Garotos (tema de Bernadete, Luciana y Zelândia) #''Turbinada'' - Zé Ricardo & Thiago (tema de Zelândia) #''Classe A'' - Mc Sapão (tema de Luciana) #''Hoje a balada é no ar 'Helicóptero a avião''' - Rachid Camargo (tema de Flaviana y Serguei) #''Pilha Forte'' - Dienis #''Independentemente De Você'' - Zero85 #''Três Nuvens Negras e Cinco Tardes'' - Lorena Lessa #''Contato Imediato'' - Juliana Betti (tema de Anita y Ben) #''Afinal De Contas'' - Banda Gentileza (tema de Bernardete e Caetano) #''Minha Teimosia, Uma Arma p'ra te Conquistar'' - Los Sebosos Postizos + música *''Always'' - Robin McKelle (tema de Ben y Anita) *''Baby I'' - Ariana Grande *''Chained'' - Bianca (tema de Sofia y Sidney) *''Chloe 'You're the one I want''' - Emblem3 (tema de Serguei y Flaviana) *''Ela vai voltar'' - Charlie Brown Jr. (tema de Martin y Micaela, 21ª t.) *''Give me love'' - Ed Sheeran (tema de Martin y Micaela) *''Hold on'' - Alabama Shakes (tema de Flaviana y Serguei) *''I'm not just a girl'' - School Gyrls *''It's time'' - Imagine Dragons (tema de Anita y Antônio) *''Live it up loud'' - Ilana Harkavy (tema de Sofia) *''Looking over the edged'' - Emily Jaye (tema de Ben y Anita) *''Now it starts''- Miguel Escueta *''Sun is shining'' - Bob Marley *''The parting glass'' - Ed Sheeran (tema de Micaela y Martin) *''We are young'' - Fun. / Janelle Monáe *''We can't stop'' - Miley Cyrus 22ª temporada (2014-2015) ''Malhação 2014 right|230px #''Agora só falta você – Pitty (tema de apertura) #''Tudo que você quiser'' – Luan Santana (tema de Mari y Jeff) #''Eu vim p'ra te buscar'' – Victor & Léo / Bruno & Marrone) (tema de Gael y Dandara) #''Quem sabe – Anitta'' (tema de Sol y Wallace) #''Quase sem querer'' – Maria Gadú (tema de Pedro y Karina) #''Meu novo mundo'' – Charlie Brown Jr. (tema de Henrique y Bianca) #''Uma gota no oceano'' – NX Zero (tema de Duca y Bianca) #''Ela me deixou'' – Skank #''Quero ser feliz também'' – Natiruts (tema de Pedro) #''De um jeito ou de outro'' – Fernanda Takai #''Tá bem assim'' – Scracho #''Esperança'' – Aliados #''Quem vai chorar sou eu'' – Diogo Nogueira / Zeca Pagodinho #''Moleque danado'' – Oba Oba Samba House / Lucas Lucco #''Galera da laje'' – Gang Do Eletro #''Mais cheia de charme'' – Danny Sax (tema de Jade) #''Pretin'' – Flora Matos #''Levanta e anda'' – Emicida / Rael #''Bop'' – Raimundos (tema de Cobra) + música *''A festa'' – Ivo Mozart / NX Zero *''A Little Kiss and Tell'' - Audrey Martells *''A outra'' - MC Koringa *''Addicted to my disease'' - Kyle Castellani *''Amor p'ra recomeçar'' - Frejat *''And The Wheels Of Change'' - Son Of Levi *''Beside You'' - Simply Red (tema de Bianca y Duca) *''Burn'' - Ellie Goulding (tema de Nat) *''Caught In Between'' - Sidney Bowen (tema de Karina) *''Change My Life'' - Tash Phillips (tema de Cobra y Jade) *''Come on to Me'' - Emily Jaye *''Corre (Corre)'' - Gabi Luthai *''Esse Seu Jeito'' - Galera da Ribalta *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor (tema de los luchadores) *''For Real To Me'' - Chris Tian (tema de Roberta) *''I Told You So'' - Kathryn Dean (tema de Jade y Cobra) *''Love Me Again'' - John Newman (tema de Jade y Cobra) *''Menina Má'' - Anitta (tema de Jade) *''Midnight Memories'' - One Direction (tema de Karina y Pedro, 22ª temporada) *''Neon Eyes'' - Saints of Valory (tema de Duca y Nat) *''Pompeii'' - Bastille (tema de Duca y Bianca) *''Qual é?'' - Marcelo D2 *''Receive'' - Alanis Morissette *''Rockstar'' - Galera da Ribalta *''Shake The Room'' - Gamu (tema de Jade) *''So Undeniable'' - Kathryn Dean *''Sou Sexy'' - Melody *''Summer'' - Calvin Harris (tema de João) *''The A Team'' - Ed Sheeran *''The B-52's'' - Rock Lobster *''This should be good'' - Eric Berdon (tema de Karina y Pedro) *''Tiny dancer'' - Elton John *''Um minuto para o fim do mundo'' - CPM 22 *''Your window pain'' - Kirsch & Bass (tema de Pedro y Karina, 22ª temporada) 23ª temporada (2015-2016) ''Malhação, seu lugar no mundo'' Vol. 1 right|230px #''Hey Mundo!'' – Thiaguinho (tema de Uodson) #''Não Me Deixe Sozinho'' – Mc Nego Do Borel (tema de Uodson y Alina) #''Tira Onda'' – Nx Zero (tema de Rodrigo) #''City Of Angels'' – Kathryn Dean (tema de Ciça) #''Cantada'' – Luan Santana (tema de Rodrigo y Luciana) #''Scratch My Back'' – Áurea (tema de Uodson y Alina) #''Esquecimento'' – Skank (tema de Rúbem y Bia) #''O Que Você Tem'' – Fly #''Long Drive'' – Jason Mraz (tema de Camila y Henrique) #''Vida Inteira 'Meu Lugar''' – Raimundos (tema de apertura) #''Hollow Moon 'Bad Wolf''' – Awolnation #''Como Era Bom'' – Cachorro Grande #''Lens'' – Alanis Morissette (tema de Rodrigo y Luciana) #''Sete Vidas'' – Pitty (tema de Flávia) #''Tanto Faz'' – Projota #''Never Wanted Your Love'' – She & Him (tema de locación) #''In My Way'' – Johnny Glövez (tema de Beto y Lívia) #''Motivos'' – Marcus Vinile (tema de Nanda y Filipe) ''Malhação, seu lugar no mundo'' Vol. 2 right|230px #''No way no'' – Magic! (tema de Luan y Luciana) #''Um dia lindo'' – O Rappa #''Querendo te encontrar'' – Onze:20 (tema de Pedro y Luciana) #''Like I'm gonna lose you'' – Meghan Trainor / John Legend (tema de Jéssica y Luan) #''Lost kitten'' – Metric #''Blá blá blá'' – Anitta (tema de Nanda) #''I believe'' – Soja / Michael Franti / Nahko #''Budapest'' – George Ezra #''Holding on'' – Disclosure / Gregory Porter #''Icarus'' – Fresno #''P’ra sempre'' – CPM 22 (tema de João y Rodrigo) #''Eu sou de lá'' – Dois Africanos #''Geronimo'' – Sheppard #''Não é proibido'' – Marisa Monte (tema de Max, Marina y Rafaela) #''You´re the sunshine of my life'' – Macy Gray #''Vou desafiar você'' – Sapão #''Amor pela metade'' – Zeca Pagodinho #''Quando você olha p’ra ela'' – Gal Costa #''Roendo as unhas'' – Ney Matogrosso + música *''Anxiety'' - Johnny Glovez *''É hoje'' - Ludmilla *''Hey irmão'' – Projota *''Lu'' - Curto Circuíto *''Mais ninguém'' – Banda do Mar *''Reach up'' – Van Snyder *''Taste the feeling'' - Avicii / Conrad Sewell *''Vai vendo'' - Lucas Lucco 24ª temporada (2016-2017) ''Malhação, pro dia nascer feliz'' Vol. 1 right|230px #''Pro dia nascer feliz'' – Titãs #''Gordelícia'' – Raimundos #''Unbreakable'' – Gabrielle Musicaro #''Vai dar ruim'' – Dream Team Do Passinho #''Cake by the ocean'' – DNCE #''Can´t stop the feeling'' – Justin Timberlake #''Cool for the summer'' – Laura Shadeck #''Segue o baile'' – Braza #''Ela só quer paz'' – Projota #''Feliz e ponto'' – Silva #''Que sorte a nossa'' – Matheus & Kauan #''Sentimento louco'' – Marília Mendonça #''Por que?'' – Luan & Forró Estilizado #''Porta voz da alegria'' – Diogo Nogueira ''Malhação, pro dia nascer feliz'' Vol. 2 right|230px #''Colo de menina'' – Fulô De Mandacaru #''Xote da alegria'' – Caviar Com Rapadura #''Medo bobo'' – Maiara & Maraisa #''Dancin' in the moonlight'' – Toploader #''Fiu fiu'' – Paula Lima #''Não rouba minha brisa'' – Mc Guimê (tema de Anderson) #''Echoes of love'' – Jesse & Joy #''Agora eu quero ir'' – Anavitória / Tiago Iorc #''Stitches'' – Shawn Mendes #''Holiday'' – Dj Antoine / Akon #''Mad world'' – Hardwell / Jake Reese + música *''I'm gonna leave you'' - Claudio Costa (tema de Lucas y Martinha) *''Reach Up'' (Vin remix) – Mo Tune & Wol'F (tema de locación: Academia Forma) *''O carnaval quem é que faz'' - BaianaSystem